Candy Pop
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Preparing for Halloween is always a rowdy time of the year, but for Pit it simply means he gets more food and can justify eating them off the floor. Pittoo wants something than just candy from Pit though especially since Halloween is coming up. Pit/Dark Pit M!Robin/Shulk Ganondorf/Palutena


**Candy Pop**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo.**

**Summary: Preparing for Halloween is always a rowdy time of the year, but for Pit it simply means he gets more food and can justify eating them off the floor. Pittoo wants something than just candy from Pit though especially since Halloween is coming up. **

**Pairing: Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena and Robin/Shulk **

**Rated: T (for teen on ) and M (for mature on Archive or Our Own)**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama and Friendship **

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

**Does this look like an extension of 50 Ways to Piss Off Ike with pranks? Well, a lot of characters just happen to be a prankster and it's more of a Halloween thing anyway. You want the lemon, you're going to have to go to Archive or Our Own for the Twincest. The story for the most part is just here. Enjoy (since I removed my other Halloween Smash Brothers fic because politics suck).**

* * *

Halloween was the time of year for tricks and treats. For Pit, he only cared about the treats. Last year at the Smash Brothers Mansion, he could eat as much as he wanted and no one could tell him otherwise. With his Goddess Lady Palutena watching his diet and the Wii Fit Trainer cutting down on all junk food for all Smashers, Pit's sweet tooth could not be satisfied.

So with Halloween coming up, the Ms. Fit would have to let the candy-stashing slide because even the adults were ready to be spoiled with sweets. Of course, if someone did poorly because of eating too much junk food, she would be the first to whip them into shape if Mr. Fit didn't get to them first.

As a result, many of the female Smashers were in charge of the candy while the male Smashers were left with decorating the mansion with spooky stuff that fit Halloween whether it be carving jack-o-lanterns or placing coffins in front of the mansion to scare people away. Everyone still had to be in Smash battles though but the theme was to wear orange or black (which wasn't a difficult task). Lucina admittingly had the most fun during battle because her mask was already considered her costume. Her appearance put Marth to shame because she looked more of a man than he would ever be (and Ike joked about how Marth should drop the tiara if he didn't want to be called Martha).

But then you got the pranksters in the Smash Mansion. Palutena, both Robins and Midna were the main perpetrators to many of the trouble in the mansion this month. Palutena thought it would be a great idea to get into the spirit early while women like Peach made the cake. Most of the men were simply too busy to assist the Goddess of Light hence her going for the leader of the assist trophies Midna and then asking the tactician twins Robin and Rob (who simply shortened his name since he was cursed to have the same name as his twin sister, but that would only cause problems if he was mixed up with the robot). The plan was to simply gather as much information about the fears of the other Smashers and then scare them badly when the time was right.

Rob had no problem getting information on Shulk who was probably one of the few Smashers who didn't like Halloween. Perhaps he had a vision of being pranked in the worse way possible that he was on the look out and avoided anyone who might get him busted. Ike felt the same way too given how he was a target of Sonic's abuse last year and he wasn't going to let Sonic live it down. Now that Ike was buff though, Sonic wouldn't dare go after him and the blue hedgehog was just fine hanging with Megaman and getting Red to help him carve the pumpkin like Dr. Eggman because "he was scary enough".

Midna and Palutena in the mean time were going after the Hyrule Smashers. Palutena just wanted to get Ganondorf to loosen up and he found it better to lock himself away instead of letting someone get him. Midna asked Ashley for assistance of unlocking his door allowing Palutena to nag him nonstop to join in. He would reject her every time not trusting the smile that the Goddess gave him. Her pursuit was relentless and it worried him that he was going to get it when Halloween came around.

Then you got Pit though who found himself in the kitchen fighting with Kirby over who would get Peach's cake. Pit would always lose because Kirby had no problem taking his hammer and slamming the angel with it. Pit would call foul play but Kirby was ready for good food in a while. The angel wouldn't let up and eventually it would turn into a three way battle with him, Kirby and Yoshi who tried to snatch it when no one was looking.

Dark Pit was probably the only one brooding the entire month along with Shadow (but he was always edgy and Pittoo told himself he was no Shadow the Hedgehog). He didn't want to help anyone with the decorations and when Shulk asked him multiple times, he rejected his advances to be alone. He constantly stared at Pit who ignored him for most of the month. It really hurt seeing the angel have a good time without him, but he ignored it and took it out during the Smash battles he was in. He had a weight to carry like many of the other "clones" but he was actually a clone of the light angel so he had to work harder in battle and prove he wasn't Pit. The idea of talking to anyone else that wasn't Pit, Palutena and maybe even Lucina given her situation made Pittoo nauseous. He was just better off watching the Villager children who were doing very well scaring everyone already standing in a circle every night singing a Halloween song from their village. Apparently they were humming the lyrics of a creepy song called K.K. Hypno and kept mumbling the name "Aika". The pink haired one would sometimes bring this creepy huge doll and place it in the center of their circle. Dark Pit trembled at the thought of the doll coming alive. At one point, he saw them take a Cucoo and Link had to run out to take it back. Link had been in a coma for three days afterwards. No one knew what those devil children did.

Link was fine though as long as Dr. Mario and Zelda kept watch of him. Dark Pit continued to do well in Smash matches but it was only near the end of the week before Halloween did happening begin to occur and unfortunately he witnessed both of them.

The first was with Rob constantly going after Shulk to find his weakness to scare him in Halloween. They were playing a good cat and mouse game but it had to end when Rob figured out Shulk's weakness from Riki. Apparently, Shulk hated caterpillars because his friend putting one in his drawer. With this in mind, Robin had every intention of just barging into Shulk's room and dumping a wonderful box of them over his head. He was lucky that there was a tree nearby that had all of these baby caterpillars that were incredibly fury with a black coloring and yellow dots. They probably shouldn't be in this season but Robin would look into that later.

Shulk was in a free for all with Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus and Little Mac on the Tomodachi Life stage. Shulk was trying to hit on Samus again while wearing no armor expecting Samus to be happy to see him but even though Samus was wearing her orange summer outfit for the battle, she still beat his ass and it didn't help that Little Mac was punching him into oblivion for hitting on Samus. It's like everyone had a crush on Samus and did all in their power to keep them away from each other. Dark Pit would have won if Samus didn't go after him and kicked him the face.

"This is too easy." Samus taunted seeing as how all the boys were head over heels for her. The more she won, the more candy she would get when Halloween came and she had a sweet craving too, but unlike Pit, she kept it to herself. Dark Pit ended up storming off rather moody but ended up overhearing Rob's plan and decided to watch from the shadows.

Shulk dragged his Monado with him back to his room sighing in defeat. He just wasn't feeling it today. Rob was next to his door waiting for him. The box was already in the room ready to be opened.

"Hey Shulk, cheer up. You did your best today." Robin said with a smirk. "Samus just wasn't going to have it today."

"Uhh…but why does this always happen. Whenever I decide not to wear anything, she fights harder than normal…"

"Well, maybe if you stopped envisioning her schedule of when she would wear those sexy clothes, maybe she wouldn't get so angry."

"Oh come on…"

As Shulk went into the room, he felt something was off but paid no heed. Going into the shower though, he screamed bloody murder when he turned the shower on.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

Rob didn't even consider the creepiness of his idea as he went inside his room to see Shulk turning off the showerhead and trying to rub the caterpillars off his skin. His face was incredibly pale at this prank, but to Rob, he found this hilarious.

"Ha ha ha, so its true that you didn't like caterpillars after all."

"You asshole!" He cursed jumping out of the shower butt naked and with those small incest still crawling up his skin. "This isn't funny!"

"Ha ha ha, you look like a tree. You can feel the caterpillars though right?"

"I should have known something like this would have happened!" He shouted as he avoided stepping on the bugs because then they would stuck to his bare feet and he would be more grossed out. "I hate your tricks!"

"Oh come on. It's all in good spirits."

"No…it is not! Get out unless you get rid of all of these caterpillars."

"Aww…but I got another box on your bed…"

"NO! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Rob didn't realize how angry Shulk was so he continued to smile as he took out his archfire tome. Shulk's eyes widened seeing what he was going to do.

"No you bastard! You are going to-"

"ARCHFIRE!"

Dark Pit could already imagine the disaster in the bathroom given the fire alarm went off and everyone in the mansion was dozed with the sprinkles causing Mr. Game and Watch to go insane and to go straight to the source. Yeah…the dark angel knew shit was going to go down during Halloween after that miserable prank.

* * *

Suffice to say Shulk was not in the Halloween spirit by the time Halloween came around said a lot when he was just as happy go lucky as Pit and Pac-Man. Rob really felt the burn in battle seeing Shulk had no problem going straight to smash form and constantly back slashing him in the few battles they had. He was fully clothed in these battles now and the sight of him constantly rubbing his arm after battle was actually depressing. Rob did not take his phobia seriously and it was showing. Dr. Mario lectured Rob never to trigger someone ever again if he valued his life in battle as Shulk has no problem pushing him against the wall if they walked past each other in the hall and injuring him. The Robin siblings bruised easily and it annoyed Rob that something like that would hurt, but Shulk's trust in him as a friend probably went down more than anything else.

So Rob toned down his pranks and helped Chrom organize his family to visit and to help him prepare a Halloween costume and to actually compete with Mario and Peach for best couple costume. Lucina really didn't want to participate in this because that would mean she would have to match her little brother Inigo and knowing him, he would make her wear something fancy.

In the end, she wouldn't mind what she wore when Halloween finally came because it would be too chaotic for everyone for people to actually comment.

Master and Crazy let many outsiders into Smash Brothers Mansion for Halloween specifically for the Halloween party inside but if you were to stay outside, you would see that Robin and her husband Henry would be outside passing out candy to the humans who lived in this realm. Her son Morgan and some of the younger Smashers like Ness, Kirby, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings would be going out to the houses outside of the mansion to trick and treat. Bowser did not want to be the chaperone, but it was either that or pass out candy to human children he did not like. Sonic was kind enough to give Bowser company but would end up joining the kids to get as much candy as possible. Why Pit didn't participate in something this childish? He had something tastier for him tonight that was better than candy.

Five minutes in and Chrom's family was already causing a scene inside the mansion. Rob decided that in the end, Chrom's family should go as Hansel and Gretel related characters due to the candy theme. Inigo jumped at being Gretel despite the fact Gretel was a girl. Lucina's warning didn't faze him as he just wanted the better outfit of the two. Lucina could not complain. Olivia's outfit was candle themed with sweets dangling below her wrists like a charm. The more adorable thing though was her rather huge belly that had a huge gumball painted over it. Olivia was already pregnant with Inigo and given how his future self wanted a cute outfit, the little baby inside her would probably want to be a cute too. While the Smashers were congratulating Chrom for another child (and Inigo slowly hiding himself from everyone because of how his current self would be a beloved prince), Captain Falcon saw Chrom's outfit (an attempt at being the evil witch) and shouted. "NO! NOT THE CHILDREN! FALCON PUNCH!"

Chrom went down almost immediately being punched in the stomach in the same position he was found when Falcon recruited his daughter and the twins. Samus has to taze Captain Falcon and drag him off seeing as how Olivia expected the worse and started crying for her husband. Lucina would tell Inigo to watch their parents as she followed Samus and proceeded to beat up Captain Falcon with her before coming back with her mask a little bloody. Dr. Mario was not a happy man this Halloween.

Dark Pit observed from the shadows again of what everyone was wearing. What he was wearing wasn't important as what the Smashers wanted to be. Ike decided to be this burly zombie just to agitate Marth who pushed his feminine nature up a notch and went as a fairy queen. Ike continued to make fun of him as he kept mumbling "brains!"

Palutena's outfit was great. Since Ganondorf barricaded himself for Halloween, Palutena decided to dress up as Ganondorf. With Rosalina's help, she even changed Palutena's green hair to something redder (since her alternate costumes changed everything but her hair). The Goddess of Light's impersonation of Ganondorf was magnificent to say the least, but it offended Ghirahim so much he went straight to Ganondorf's room to tattle on the Goddess of Light. Nothing Pit could do for his Goddess when he stormed off extremely agitated with Palutena.

"You really wanted me here…didn't you?"

Palutena smiled evilly seeing the King of Evil in a room full of people with costumes and him being one of the few to not wear anything spectacular. "Of course. Like the dog you are, you came back to your master right away."

Link and Zelda had to admit that Palutena nailed Ganondorf' arrogance down. Or perhaps she was just being herself and it just sounded like Ganondorf. The King of Evil stared at her before laughing. His laugh was rather unnatural making Ghirahim to look at him funny. Ganondorf's expression went back to being stern as he seized her arm.

"You. Me. My room. Now. We're going to deal with this costume and I'm going to show you that if you are going to mimic me, you do it without that smile on your face."

"Oh Ganny! Are we going to watch horror flicks now!" She asked happily dropping her Ganondorf personification making Ganondorf look worse. "Let's watch Corpse Party!"

"Anime is for weeaboos." Ganondorf mocked dragging her off. "We're going to watch a classic horror flick."

"I don't want to watch Friday the 13th or Final Destination!"

As hilarious as it was to see the King of Evil leave with Palutena leaving Pit their servants to look at each other dumbfounded at an insane friendship being built, Shulk was planning his revenge on Rob who was on the look out for Shulk while taking care of Chrom. The blue haired king was fine though and could still stay at the party. Shulk was ready to humiliate Rob just as much especially since he was going around to hit on the other woman at the party despite Chrom's plea to not doing anything stupid.

"Hey Inigo, you should really take it from me on how to hit on a lovely lady." Rob said with a smirk as he led Inigo to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Especially if they're loyalty."

"I…I appreciate it, but I don't think…"

Inigo only got letters from Lucina about how Smash Brothers was. He expected what occurred at Arena Ferox as the type of tournament but this was a free for all where people…even those that weren't human participated and fought in weird ways. Meeting the pretty ladies were a plus but many of them…would be a higher position than him or just weren't his type. The Wii Fit Trainer scared him seeing her in the corner with her white skin as pale as a ghost. Samus was a sexy woman, but she was scary too given how she injured the man who hurt his father. There was the ninja girl Sheik but Inigo didn't know if Sheik really was a girl or a man as beautiful as Libra. Then of course you had the Goddess that was pulled away and while she was a babe, Lucina warned him in the letter that she was deadly. He interpreted it as Palutena being the Naga of her universe (or apparently higher). Robin was married and he wouldn't dare hit on her given Rob was protective of his twin. Seeing the Queen of Hyrule next to the elf boy (and Rob would correct him to never use the term elf and use Hyrulian) Link, his chances with her were low…and she looked as serious and intimidating as his sister. If there's one thing Inigo didn't want to deal with, its women who were like his older sister. This left the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom along with the assist trophies that Rob would introduce him to if the pickup with her failed but…

"Umm…isn't she dating that guy over there?"

"Oh Mario? Oh no. They're close, but not that close."

Like that made him feel any better.

"Good evening Princess Peach. Dressing up as Snow White I see?"

Peach waved toward Rob with an innocent smile. Inigo wanted to show his own smile, but he didn't want to end up like his father so he let Rob do his magic, and of course that wasn't going to happen not because Mario was glaring at him and slowly walking over to them, but because Shulk got to Rob first.

"Oh hello Shulk." She said with a smile waving Shulk farther down from Rob. Rob's face paled hearing that name making him want to run.

Rob did try to make a joke though seeing the blonde sulk his way to them. "Oh, I thought you would go as Adam, but I guess Master wouldn't allow that."

"Uncle…who is this?"

Rob wished Inigo wouldn't call him uncle or Robin aunt. They weren't related and it made him feel old especially since he was still single and skirt chase compared to his twin sister who settled down with the creepiness man in the army because of their love for pranks.

"This is Shulk." Rob mumbled trying to act like nothing had happened between the two. "He's a newcomer just like me. Shulk, this is Chrom's son Inigo."

"Oh, so you're Luci's little sister." Peach hummed as she went over to hug Inigo but he backed off because Mario was behind his princess leering at him.

"Umm…just because I like this outfit doesn't mean I'm a girl…I mean I know I'm not as masculine as sis but that's kind of…"

Nope he wasn't going to cry here. He didn't need to though given Peach apologized rather quickly before looking at his costume full of candy from his world.

Rob and Shulk stared at each other. Shulk was still upset and he looked ready to take Monado out to stab him in the back.

"Look Shulk, if you want to talk then I think we should-hmmph?!"

Rob did not see this coming. For revenge, Shulk was going to destroy all the credibility Rob had in being a single straight man by locking lips with him. Rob's cheeks flared up expecting the kiss to be different compared to a girl, but he felt hot especially when the kiss broke. Given they did that in front of Inigo and a lot of the Smashers, the reaction was to be expected.

"Wow, gay." Wario mocked in the corner. "Get a room!"

Shulk smirked seeing Robin's face turn red in embarrassing and there was a shade of blue as well.

"Payback. You ain't going back to your old days."

"W-Wha…how could you? I'm not…Peach it's not like…"

Peach just hummed as Mario was recovering from the make out session. "Oh that's quite alright. Just make sure Master doesn't find out or you'll be out as fast as Roy. You two are so cute together though. Rob, next time be more honest with yourself."

"B-But."

"Mama mia…" Mario muttered as he grabbed Peach by hand and led her away like a knight in shining armor.

Inigo's cheeks were just as red seeing that.

"Umm…I got to go uncle…"

"Inigo, don't!"

Inigo disappeared into the crowd probably going back to his parents where there was less action. Shulk laughed seeing the anger in Rob's face.

"Hey, it was just caterpillars! You didn't have to ruin my life!"

"You put those things in my shower, you burned down my room and gave me a couple of burns and you saw me naked. My body was only for Samus to see and you screwed that up!"

"For someone who can see the future, you sure as hell didn't think ahead! Samus won't take you seriously now either!"

"Well then, that makes two of us!"

As Pit watched the two duke it out in the middle of the party, the angel realized that he was forgetting someone. Looking around, he made sure to slip into the darkness and go back upstairs.

* * *

Pittoo waited for the Captain in their room. His heart beat in anticipation. He wasn't an angel that would pray for the Captain but if he didn't show up and decided to stuff his face silly with chocolate, then he was wasting his time. He made it clear to the white angel that he wanted to give him something sweeter than all of the candy in the world. Pit already knew what it was and was probably spending the month avoiding him because he didn't want anyone especially Lady Palutena to know. She was smart but Ganondorf would distract her for the night.

Spread out on Pit's bed, Pittoo made sure that night to wash himself with bubblegum body wash so he would smell pleasant. He was reluctant to put anything else that would make him act like a needy woman. The idea of perfume though…was nice…

Hearing the handle turned though made the dark angel sit up. He gave his best angry face at Pit who charged in. He had to stop to catch his breath before looking at his twin. "Pittoo, sorry I'm late. There was chaos downstairs and…"

"You probably stuffed your face silly with candy even though I can give you something better." He grumbled.

"Sorry Pittoo…"

"Don't call me that faker!"

"Hey! I'm not the clone around here!"

The angel sighed as he sniffed the air and hummed. "Something smells like candy in here. Do you have an extra stash under the bed that we can eat together?"

"You always think with your stomach." The dark angel thought to himself as he saw the light angel plop on the bed searching for the location of the sugary smell. "But at least you're not thinking with your dick like a certain someone downstairs."

"Shulk?"

"I guess we are twins." Dark Pit said with a laugh as he suddenly clung to the Captain when he sat up not finding the scent from his blanket. "And since we're twins, you know what I'm thinking."

The white angel's expression darkened. Dark Pit was the one that glanced over to the door and saw it was closed. Whether it was locked was another thing entirely but there was no way anyone would barge in. The only people who would were distracted by something else.

"Pittoo…we shouldn't be doing this…"

"You should have thought of that when you came on to me before."

"But…that was because we were in a heated discussion…there really wasn't…"

Dark Pit sighed as he forced Pit to look at him. For his lighter half to be this insecure…made sense. Dark Pit was the negative emotions but he lacked any concern for a situation like this while Pit was left with the emotion to ponder the consequences of his actions.

"I know you best Pit. I'm a part of you remember? As much I hate to admit it. But you know what? As a part of you, I can tell you want this just as much as me. I waited a whole month for this moment and we planned everything out how to avoid being caught. You actually thrive on a challenge, so of course you want this just as much as me."

"Pittoo…"

The dark angel didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his lighter counterpart's neck. Pit barely resisted when Dark Pit forced a kiss. Why should he resisted? He knew what he wanted, but he just didn't want to get caught. Yet…

"Don't make me take a bubble bath again." The dark angel grumbled as he broke the kiss. "I did that for you."

The white angel laughed as he finally gave up trying to resist the temptation. Dark Pit smirked seeing Pit pin him down. In a couple of minutes, they would be fighting to see who would top, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go down.

"That's why you smell so much like bubble gum. Me likey." He purred as he nuzzled against Pittoo's chest.

"You really need to work on your grammar." The dark angel grumbled before he bit his lip feeling Pit sink his teeth into his neck. That was going to leave a mark he didn't feel like explaining.

"I'm going to start now." The angel hummed as he began to take the other's tunic off. Dark Pit sighed seeing how Pit was fidgeting with the tunic. They wore the exact same thing and he was having issues…this was going to be a while.

* * *

Rob wanted his revenge against Shulk despite all the arguing they did at the party since it lead to him grabbing Shulk by the arm and pulling him out of the room. Oh, he was going to get him back for that kiss that felt so good he wanted to make out again where no one else was looking.

No he wasn't gay and he was certain that Shulk wasn't gay either. Shulk just wasn't thinking this whole thing through and Rob now wasn't thinking things through because he was being too lustful.

Yet he ended up pushing Shulk against the wall to finish what they started before even getting to one of the empty rooms.

"You know…you could have just told everyone you never married because you were waiting for someone as sexy as me." Shulk joked still nervous at how Rob was being aggressive.

"Payback is a bitch." He told him rather darkly. "It was only caterpillars."

"Only? You tricked Riki into telling you and I had to stay in Ike's room because the room had to be fixed! There's only one great blade and that's the Monado. His Ragnell is nothing!"

"It's always Monado this, Monado that. You're just trying to compensate for something."

"The same goes for you and your "S support" bullshit with the ladies here."

Yes they totally weren't hitting on each other egging the other on to go a little farther. Even though Rob was forcing Shulk's armor off (since he didn't bother to dress up for Halloween), he was still telling himself he wasn't gay, but he probably was sorely disappointed hearing a familiar voice.

"Gahhh. I just wanted some candy and all I'm seeing are men sneaking out of the party to have sex. Lovely."

Rob let go of Shulk immediately feeling his face pale. "G-Gaius…why are you here?! Y-You should be back home! How did you follow us?!"

"Where there's good candy, I follow Bubbles. I wanted the candy from Babe but you know she's with Blue, so I couldn't just steal it from her."

"…Isn't that woman married?" Shulk asked not as affected as getting caught getting dirty with the tactician and was able to bounce back up.

"Yeah why?"

"Isn't that woman pregnant?"

"Yeah?"

Rob just grumbled. "Gaius, stop calling Olivia "Babe" or people are going to get the wrong idea. You should call her "Sugar" or "Queen" or something."

"I don't like changing names though and I still didn't get my candy…" He sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to check the other rooms now or ask Junior for sweets."

Rob groaned seeing the thief make his leave.

"You're not even invited!"

Shulk chuckled seeing how flustered Rob was. "Bubbles huh?"

"Don't call me that! He calls my sister that too and he doesn't bother giving me a better nickname!"

"But Bubbles is so cute. Shulk hummed as he reached out for Rob's cheeks and spread it out. "It means I can burst your bubble."

"Oh we're still going to keep going. It is not over!"

"Hah, you're still feeling it? Good luck dragging me to the room-hey!"

Rob continued on his plan for the night. Shulk wasn't that heavy and since he wasn't carrying his sword anyway, Robin could pretty much drag him off the floor into the room. He was going to tip the scales in his favor tonight without any more interruptions.

* * *

**Me: Done with 5743 words.**

**Li: I'm not even…**

**Me: Li, you wouldn't Twincest with Pit even if I tried so be happy you're not referred to. This is a Smash one-shot outside of the Fallen Angel verse so any pairing can happen. Notes!**

**1\. Okay, I took a jab at myself with Sonic pranking Ike. The story should have been done years ago, but motivation made me really slow. I don't know when the story will ever be finished but I have hope that it will…if I can stop working on other stories and one-shots. **

**2\. This is me going for the Nightmare Retardant trope. The Villager is already creepy but add K.K. Hypno, the popular Aika Village reference and just adding the Cucoo is just trying me trying to scare so much you laugh.**

**3\. Yes Shulk is scared of caterpillars and yes both Robin's are pranksters as shown in Lisa's support. Rob is rather insensitive though. **

**4\. I'm starting to love the idea of Inigo being Chrom's son because of how much they are so much alike beside physically. Inigo is the butt of all jokes and in Smash Chrom is the butt of all jokes when Captain Falcon punched him out of the roster and Chrom just passes his bad luck down to Inigo. Also I made Inigo kind of a sissy given how he's scared of all the women in Smash already just from the description of Lucina's letter. Then again, if Chrom can't handle these guys, he's not going to take a risk.**

**That's it reviews are appreciated. You see? I can write comedy after all! Ja ne! **


End file.
